Pedro Pan
by Chabella-T
Summary: La misma historia, con diferentes nombres y diferentes morales. El español no es mi lengua materna. Dime lo que piensas


Érase una vez, había un niño pequeño, llamado Pedro Pan. Vivía en El Tierra de la Perdida. Pedro Pan vivía con los perderse y con Tina Bella. En un apartamento en España, vivía una familia, los Gracias. Tuve dos padres, y tres niños. Una noche, los niños Gracia tenían una aventura de una vida.

Los niños de la familia fueron Daniela y sus hermanos, José y Miguel. Daniela quiso ser un adulto. Pensó su hermanos fue infantil. Miguel y José fueron menos anos que Daniela, y siempre estaba haciendo problemas.  
>Una noche, Daniela fue en su cuarto, durmiendo, con sus hermanos, José y Miguel. Y Pedro Pan entre el cuarto desde la ventana. Originales Pedro Pan, no hace sonido porque el solo quiero ver la casa, no despearon los niños. Pero Pedro bache en un pared y los chico despertaron. Daniela grito, "¡quien tu esta!"<br>Pedro Pan dice, "Soy Peter Pan. El jefe del Tierra del Pedida"  
>"Ha" Daniela dijo, "La Tierra del Pedida no existe"<br>"¡Sí!" Pedro Pan proclamada, "Es donde los niños perderse viven"  
>José dice, "yo quiero ser un niño perderse, como puedo ser uno"<br>"Lo siento, pero tu necesitáis vivir en La tierra del Perdido" Pedro Pan explicó.  
>"Podemos ir" Miguel pido, "¡será bien niños de perderse!"<br>"No, absolutamente no" dice Daniela, "Tu necesita ir a escuela en la mañana."  
>"Si podías ir, tu estará bien paro nosotros grupo, primero, tu necesita aprender como valar. Aquí, celebrar Tina Bella"<br>Los niños comenzaron Tina Bella, y estaba volando en la cuatro.

"Si vosotros está yendo, yo quiero ir también, a viendo vosotros"

"Valle, ven conmigo. Tu necesita celebrar Tina Bella también." Pedro Pan explica.

Los niño volaron a La Tierra de la Pedida" Tomar 5 días, yo cuatro noches. Los niños fue sueno, y comiendo, perro en la cinco día, los niños vieron la tierra. En la isla fue los Niños de Perderse. Depuse de un poco descanso, y almuerzo, Daniela y sus hermanos visitaron la casa de Pedro Pan.

"O mío dio. Tu casa es muy lio." Daniela aclamé.

"Naw, es acogedor" dijeron Pedro Pan. Los niños fueron haciendo una casa para las aves. Cuando los niños vieron Pedro Pan, los niños corriendo, hablando sobres todos los sus aventureras desde Pedro Pan sale. Cuando los niños vieron Daniela y los otros niños, unos pedión, ¿quién estos?

"Los niños de Perderse, conocieseis Daniela, José y Miguel" Los niños miraban fijamente. Nunca antes fue una chica en la isla. Chicas fue a inteligente ser un perderse. "Daniela y sus hermanos son viviendo con nosotros ahora." Daniela fue no feliz, Daniela no quiso vive en al lio casa. Daniela vio otros problemas también. Como los niños no levaron zapatos, y solo tuvieron muchos dulces en la cocina. Durante cenar, Daniela vio el más mal de todos.

"Vosotros solo tenías una curso, Dios Míos" Daniela dice. Y Daniela sabe, ella necesita poner cambios.

El próximo día, Daniela decidió pedir Pedro Pan sobre poniendo cambios. Pero, Pedro Pan dijo, "No, nosotros son los niños de perderse. Y nosotros son niños, no adultos. Y si queremos come dulces, o correr con no zapatos, haremos.

"En caso que no, yo y me hermanos necesita salir."

"No, no salemos, Ok, tu puedes poner cambios" Pedro Pan. El quietó el chica a le gusta el. Por qué secreto, Pedro Pan penó ella fue bonita.

"Bien" El próximo día, Daniela poner cambios para los niños de la Tierra de Perderse. Los niños levaron zapatos, Daniela hace los niños dar fruta y vegetables, y pan. Todos que los niños nunca comer en el pasado. Más importante de todo, Daniela hizo un cenar completamente. Pero fue problemas. Por ejemplo, cuando la anemia de los Niños de Perderse ir a isla, típicamente los niños corriendo al barco, y hacer Capitán Hook no ir a la isla. Pero ahora, los niños necesitar poner zapatos. Cuando completo poniendo sus zapatos, el Capitán Hook ir a isla. Fue más difícil hacer el capitán ir a barco. Las frutas las tiene menos energía que dulces. El cenar con 3 cursos dieron los niños le duele de estómago. Originales, Daniela dijo, "es mejor de antes" pero, el situación fue nunca mejor con las reglas.

El rupturista punta fue cuando los niños teniendo moretones desde los zapatos. Una cenar, Daniela decidir, fue mejor ir como desde antes de los regalas. Los niños fui feliz, y sacar los dulces, y comiendo que quiere.

Daniela primera tuvo pasar, pero después de un poco tiempo, veo como el niño fue mejor con los hábitos de infantiles. Después de un mes, José comiendo decir quiso ver su madre. Miguel fingido a no quiso, pero quiso ver su madre también. Una mañana, Daniela dice a Pedro Pan y Los niños perderse, "Los siento, pero necesitamos salir"

"¡No!" Originales, los niños del perderse no le gusta Daniela, pero ahora, los niños penaron de Daniela de una madre. Pedro Pan fue más triste de otros.

Daniela pidió Pedro Pan, "¿Puedes ayudarnos? No Sabemos cómo ir a casa de España."

"Valle" Después de los adioses, Pedro Pan, Daniela, José y Miguel comenzar en al viajar. Fue más fácil que la primera viajar.

Daniela, convirtió una adulta. Pero, Daniela siempre recordar, a veces, es mejor ser una niña, y las ideas de adultos no son perfectas.


End file.
